


天使番外：蜜月

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Summary: 发情期，产乳有，户外有，剩下就都是甜蜜了
Kudos: 13





	天使番外：蜜月

**Author's Note:**

> 发情期，产乳有，户外有，剩下就都是甜蜜了

刚走进这家温泉旅馆，王嘉尔就觉得有点不对劲。

段总这时正很亲力亲为地靠在前台办入住，没分出眼神来看他，他坐在大厅里的沙发上等，已经觉得颈上的腺体发酸发涨。

生过小孩后，他有很长一段时间发情期都不太准，经常乱来。成天守在家里，倒是没什么困扰，不急就自己忍忍，急了就一个电话打到段宜恩办公室去，alpha说回就回，从来没慢过一秒钟。

但现在他们刚举行过婚礼，在外面度蜜月，他实在不想这几天都浪费在发情期上——段宜恩大概会很高兴，毕竟alpha前两天都一直缠着他要，恨不能从早到晚腻在床上，还说蜜月就是这样度的，这不是耍流氓糊弄人么？

发情期的情热来得很快，王嘉尔颤巍巍地叹了口气，妄图疏解身体的难耐。可是仅仅几秒钟的时间，大腿根也开始酸了，他想也许再等一会儿，他就要站不起来了。

“老公......”

小omega软了身子，探着头看向段宜恩的背影。想要喊出声，但张口也是细声细语。眼看有新客人也进门到店，大厅里人开始多起来，王嘉尔有些紧张，甜美的信息素就再也管不住了。

昨晚才刚刚成过结，AO间的联系还很敏感呢。几乎是omega刚开始释放信息素，段宜恩就意识到了。他急匆匆转身，就看见王嘉尔软绵绵趴在沙发把手上，无助地向他看，大眼睛湿漉漉地盛着泪水，嫣红的眼角都好像散发着让人意乱情迷的香味。

段宜恩只看了他这一眼，就觉得身上到处都发紧。就算是这两天都拿蜜月当借口紧追着omega要，没怎么叫王嘉尔休息过，心里也还是时刻惦记着这小omega的甜美滋味。老婆好漂亮——他来不及再多感叹，抄起房卡快步回到王嘉尔身边，用克制的alpha信息素为王嘉尔围起了一个安全空间。

“嘉嘉，怎么了？”

得alpha安抚，王嘉尔立刻就扑进他怀里，紧紧搂住他的脖子，吸入他身上熟悉的气息，温热的泪水也浸入他的领口去。

omega的声音中有些嗔怪：“还能怎么了，我......哈......我发情了啊......”

王嘉尔真实委屈地哭出声。人生第一次的出国旅行，竟然就这样被发情期毁了。剩下的几天不用说王嘉尔也猜得到，肯定是被困在房间里，这次蜜月就要以没完没了的性爱画上句号了。

“我在这，不怕啊。”段宜恩拍拍王嘉尔的背，消除他生理上本能的恐惧。“走，我们快回房。”

怀里的老婆软得不像话，段宜恩知道他已经使不上什么力气，大概路都走不了了，于是一提力，直接把他抱了起来，紧紧地收拢手臂，将小omega藏进怀里。

跟在身后的服务生也很了解状况，只是帮他们把行李拿到套房，就二话不说地离开。房门关上的瞬间发出“咔哒”一声，就好像是也打开了王嘉尔身上的开关。

“老公！老公......呜......嘉嘉要死了......”王嘉尔黏着段宜恩，抱住了就不松手，急切地将嘴唇送上去。眼热心跳着，他甚至找不好段宜恩嘴唇的位置，只是胡乱地不停吻着，这些热情和甜美全部参差地落在alpha的下巴和脸颊。

“乖，很快就不难受了。”

段宜恩托起王嘉尔的脸，温柔地舔进他嘴里熄他这股火，手底下也没闲着，解开自己的裤腰带，把王嘉尔想要的东西掏出来，再去脱王嘉尔的衣服。

小omega哼唧着，毫无章法地撸动着alpha的性器。他的胸前已经湿得一塌糊涂，硬起来的乳尖还一刻不停地吐着乳滴。

前戏时他急得直哭，尤其是等了这么半天却只等到段宜恩的手指的时候。

“进来，进来！”

小omega不满地推倒自己的alpha，趴在他身上扭着屁股吐出那两根碍事的手指。挺立的性器就在他身下，他都没有多犹豫，就扶着那玩意对准自己直直坐下去。

刚刚胡乱擦干净的前胸，又在颤动中铺上了奶水。乳白色香甜的液体顺着王嘉尔平坦的小腹向下划，勾勒出他纤细的腰线，打湿可爱的挺立的粉茎。

“嘉嘉，慢点......”段宜恩这么说，但也本能地掐住王嘉尔的腰，带着他一下下抬起又落下。内里软热得不像话，紧紧箍着他每一下都像要榨出精液来，宫口温柔地吻着他的龟头，在他发狠的几次操弄后慢慢地敞开迎接着他的深入。

没骑几下，王嘉尔就动得累了，后腰一阵酸麻。他软下身子趴在段宜恩身上，哀声乞求。

“嗯老公......快点干我，我......我没力气了......”

alpha笑了笑，按着他的后脑勺舒舒服服地在他嘴上亲了一口，随后翻身压上他，抱着他的身子动起腰来。

这样不知道过了多久，王嘉尔终于体力不支昏睡过去。发情中的小omega敏感至极，就算睡着觉，上下也没完没了地流水。

段宜恩不敢给他穿睡衣，怕没多一会儿就被奶水弄湿，只好就叫他裸着这么睡，隔段时间就帮他擦一擦。在悉心的照料下，王嘉尔睡得还算舒服，再醒来时已经是第二天傍晚。

他们的房间就在一楼，大床正对着阳台外，是个小院，院心置着一方小小的温泉，正隐隐约约地冒着热气。这时候外面天还亮着，泛着晚霞红彤彤的暖色。王嘉尔睁开了眼睛懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，张望一下四周却发现段宜恩不在。

“......老公？”

他立刻黏着声音悠悠地唤。这会儿正是他对alpha最依赖的时候，一眼看不到心里都沉甸甸地想念，飘忽忽地不安。

段宜恩听见声音从浴室里出来，他是刚把王嘉尔昨天湿透的内裤洗了，想着该给老婆叫点东西吃了。

“醒了？累坏了吧。”他靠过去，把omega连人带被子一股脑搂紧怀里，又给出足够的安慰的味道。

他们很自然地开始接吻。omega微凉的湿哒哒的嘴真叫人流连，段宜恩亲上就没个够，即使是单纯地啄吻，也能叫他心里荡漾。每次抱着王嘉尔亲的时候，段宜恩都很感谢上苍，幸好王嘉尔是他的，不然一辈子也不知道omega能甜成这样。

alpha一只手又伸到王嘉尔的身前，慢慢揉捏他的乳肉，轻轻掐弄他湿着的乳头。王嘉尔哼了两声，抬眼痴迷地看向自己的alpha。段宜恩说他累，其实段宜恩自己才是最累的，伺候王嘉尔大半个夜，也不能好好睡一觉。如今眼底都是疲惫的乌青。

王嘉尔心疼老公了，蹙着眉头撇了撇嘴，委屈的小样子看得段宜恩心里一阵颤。

“想要了吗？还是先吃点东西吧。”

他把电话打去前台，要了点食物。这期间王嘉尔都黏在他身上，哼哼唧唧地乱亲。说实话，虽然知道王嘉尔不好受，但是段宜恩真的很感谢这次发情期来得这么是时候，能拴住王嘉尔不天天往景区跑，把他们蜜月的二人世界贯彻到底。

就是二人世界的现场有些糟糕——床单已经换了两次，浴室也是一片狼藉。段宜恩陪着老婆吃饭，心里还在想，退房时要double房费才好。

泡泡温泉水，大概能缓解omega的肌肉酸痛，叫他好好放松放松——段宜恩订下这间房的时候，真的只是这样想，完全没有动什么歪脑筋。

但是现在在池里和王嘉尔贴在一起，心里就开始浮想联翩。

小omega只穿了件过长的白色衬衣，这衣服被池水沾湿后紧紧贴在他丰盈鼓满的身体上，简直比不穿衣服还不像话。

“呼......”王嘉尔舒服地叹气，整个人靠上身后的池壁。热乎乎的池水烫得他舒爽得颤抖。池底不断有新的泉水涌上来，王嘉尔控制不住的乳汁，不断散在水面，又被冲起溢出池边。

他完美的脸蛋和身材，让他看起来是那么剔透干净，软绵绵地靠在那里，又美好到脆弱，好像稍微用力就会折碎的艺术品。而段宜恩看着他，不仅知道他美得不可方物，更知道他内里是一片真诚的甜蜜叫人难以阻挡。闻到他身上散发着属于alpha标记的气息，心里更是一下子涌起一股泛酸的满足感。

喉咙又干又痒，开口唤他时，段宜恩的嗓音都已经被自己的体温烫得沙哑。

“嘉嘉......”

“嗯？”

王嘉尔听见耳边的声音，立刻张开眼睛询问地看向自己的alpha。

段宜恩的心怦怦地加快速度跳动，他望着王嘉尔的眼睛感到一阵恍惚，仿佛突然回到他们第一次见面的时候。那天段宜恩救下笼子里一只无助的雪白的可爱小鸟，给了他一个家，疼他，宠他，为他失去了一切的原则和底线，很多时候做的一切努力，只是很简单的希望他能笑一下。

现在他们在一起，结了婚，生了宝宝，形影不离，段宜恩的幸福感已经饱胀得快要撑破他的心脏了。

“唔......老公，你做什么......？”

被紧紧抱住吻的时候，王嘉尔猜到段宜恩下一步的打算，紧张坏了。这院子露天的，隔壁套房估计也有，万一人家也在院子里，岂不是什么声音都听得到？院墙也没那么高，好事的话，扒着墙没准都能看到活春宫。

这也太羞耻了，王嘉尔轻轻挣开怀抱，起身趟着水挪步子就要跑。段宜恩怎么可能放他走，只手上用力一拽，就拽得omega在水中失去平衡，栽进他怀里，大腿上的软肉就蹭到他已经勃发的欲望。

“做爱，老婆。”

alpha霸道地捏着王嘉尔的腰，尖锐的虎牙磨蹭着香甜的腺体。发情期的omega动不得，稍微撩拨就会没入铺天盖地的情欲之中。王嘉尔很快进入状态，颤抖着腰身，生理泪水浸湿了眼眶。

“不行......哈......回房间！”

他忍着羞恥，在段宜恩耳边恳求。但是下身的底裤已经被扯开，热融融的穴口在alpha指尖下瑟缩着，不自觉地不断开合翕动。

“呜......段宜恩，别这样......别......求求你了，我受不了......你这是欺负我......啊......”

再怎么求饶也没有换来赦免，比池水还烫些的性器抵上穴口，一寸寸不由分说地向里推进，将水流也操进去，顶得王嘉尔的小腹鼓胀起来。还没完全进去，段宜恩已经开始抽插。有水阻隔着，原本粗暴纵情的挺腰也变得柔和，却还是叫王嘉尔忍不住哭叫。发情的症状让他更没了力气，只能攀在段宜恩的臂弯里承受顶弄。这动作激得池中的泉水波波荡漾，水花溅起。

“呜啊......你太坏了......呜......”

在外面做已经够羞恥，但王嘉尔想想有人会听到，身体和心里就都兴奋得不得了，这一点让他更羞恥。

“老婆，你小点声啊，不是说人家会听到？”

段宜恩笑着在王嘉尔嘴上亲了两下，抱着他翻身，从后面再次进入。王嘉尔趴在池沿，口中拒绝和抱怨都被顶得破碎，只剩下嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

当omega的身体蒸腾出高潮的温度，段宜恩却忽然停了动作，缓缓把自己从王嘉尔身体里撤出，然后将王嘉尔抱了出来。

“怎......怎么啦？”王嘉尔红着脸问。

“没怎么，你不喜欢做啊，那就不做了。”段宜恩拿着毛巾，轻轻擦过王嘉尔身上的水珠，故意无视他全身情欲的粉色，和腿间仍立起来无助的可爱性器。

“啊？”

小omega又吃惊又无措的表情，看得段宜恩直想笑，也舍不得多逗他一会儿，在他不满地哼唧着又扑进怀里的时候，就温柔地说：“我是怕你着凉，我们还是回床上去做。”

在王嘉尔看来，发情期真的毁了他的蜜月。他的打算是，跟着段宜恩吃遍当地的美食，看遍名胜风景，收获满满地回家。可照现在的情形看来，回家能带回去的，顶多是肚子里再揣个崽回去。

蜜月旅行的最后一天，王嘉尔发情的症状已经退得差不多。他靠在酒店的床上抱着粥碗，毫不客气地将白嫩的脚丫踏在身前段宜恩宽厚的背上。

“你在看什么啊......”alpha一直攥着手机忙，王嘉尔有些吃味。

段宜恩转过身来，就见王嘉尔噘着小嘴一副不乐意的小表情。不知道是这次发情的缘故，还是他真的娇惯王嘉尔的成效，现在小omega的谨慎和卑微已经藏得差不多，在他面前多的是无畏的撒娇，可爱得不得了。

此刻，王嘉尔满心遗憾和不舍都写在了脸上。段宜恩了然地把手机扔在一边，若无其事地说：“我在退机票。”

“......嗯？”王嘉尔一惊。

“我把机票退了，我们明天不回去了。”

“为什么？！”

“你不是没玩够吗？”段宜恩凑过去，握住王嘉尔的手，“我陪你再多待几天，我们玩够了再回家。”

“这......”王嘉尔一时不知道怎么回答。家里爸妈和宝宝还等着他，公司里也离不开段总裁，怎么能说不回去就不回去呢？但他确实好想多留几天，把没逛到的地方都好好逛逛。段宜恩简直就像他肚子里的蛔虫，怎么什么都知道？

他不知道的是，他单纯到，一切想法都写在脸上。

可是最终王嘉尔还是抿抿嘴角，说：“这样不好吧？都计划好了，突然改的话......”

“我可不管！”段宜恩忽然捏住老婆的下巴，在他脸上用力亲了一口，“我帮了你好几天了，你不能只顾自己，也得听听我的吧。”

这话一出，王嘉尔的语气就软下来：“当然都听你的......”

段宜恩满意地笑了一下，伸手下去探进王嘉尔的裤子。

“哎？干嘛呀......我发情期已经过啦！”王嘉尔苦着脸承受来自alpha掌心的刺激，抬头就对上段宜恩不容拒绝的眼神。

“不是都听我的？我说没过就没过。”


End file.
